


Te Amo

by Celia4



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celia4/pseuds/Celia4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一场发生在巴塞罗那的爱情</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te Amo

艾伦从未想过事情会进行到这一步。  
男人的呼吸凑近的时候，他没有任何的反抗。他所有的感官，像是被章鱼的触腕所擒住，竟然丝毫不能脱离出去。然后他们接吻，与艾伦曾有过的每一个吻都不同，带着刚才喝过的玫瑰酒的味道，似乎还有一点这座城市永不落幕的夏天的味道（即使这座城市在冬天的时候也下雪），他眼前似乎看到燃烧的火焰——星星之火正在一点点壮大，赤红的色彩带着灼人的温度，艾伦几乎以为自己要被这种热情燃烧成灰烬。  
究竟是何种神奇的引力，才让他无法抗拒这偶尔蹿上脑袋的激情。凌晨三四点，这座城市大体已经安静下来，但远远地还能听到刚从酒吧里走出来的年轻人的笑声，他们也许躺在地上唱歌，和着流浪艺人的木吉他破碎的声响，也许扶着喝多了的朋友在墙角呕吐，漱完口以后匆匆逃离现场，他们也许在谈论买的足彩的输赢，也许搂着风情万种、拥有焦糖色皮肤的西班牙女郎，在即将到来的晨曦里，相互表达着不输于任何一朵红玫瑰所代表的爱意。  
这里和他想像中的西班牙并不一样。不是遍地沙滩的伊比萨，却依然被海围绕着；也不是少年圣地亚哥放牧的西班牙草原，空旷处有一座突兀的教堂，但这里有瑰丽的圣家族大教堂，施工数年仍未完工，跟随着西班牙人的慢节奏生活，就这么不紧不慢地向前行进着。  
“如果你留下来，也许我会带你去看拉科鲁尼亚的灯塔。”男人啃噬着他颈部的皮肤，声音暧昧。  
艾伦知道他在认真。  
从艾伦操着一口不流利的西班牙语，遇人只会开头说“Hola”，最后回上一句“Gracias”，男人上来搭讪的时候，艾伦就掉进了这个精心布置好的陷阱。男人衬衫、西装穿得一丝不苟，脸上也没有笑意。男人说的英语，有着浓重的法国口音，艾伦在巴黎求学四年，竟然被这一个小小的细节所击倒，感受到无与伦比的安全感与归属感。  
在这里——自己并不熟知的一座城市，艾伦任由自己投入了这场没有开始、更不会有结果的爱恋。  
他们在奎尔公园的高台上接吻，旁边是彩色的瓷砖，阳光照射下，高迪所留下的建筑就如梦境般令人眩晕。  
不是泛着啤酒泡沫的慕尼黑，也不是阴雨连绵的伦敦，更不是巴黎，塞纳河穿越而过，只留下广场上零零星星飞过的鸽子，和那座玻璃金字塔下笼罩的梦。  
巴塞罗那，把流行与古典融合到极致，美得没有距离感。这里有最棒的酒吧，最好的足球队，这里也随处可见高迪、米罗的遗作，听到路边沉溺于音乐来不及剃胡须的吉他手们弹奏的《阿尔罕布拉宫的回忆》。  
所有来到这里的人，都会被这种不可名状的激情所捕获，陷入这张整个城市所织出的温柔之网，喝下一杯又一杯蕴藏着西班牙日光的酒，醉倒在这海风吹过的梦想乡。  
这里只是艾伦毕业旅行的目的地，并非他后半生的归属，他害怕这种认真，男人用法国口音叫他的名字的时候，他又忍不住抱紧了他身上的这具躯体。  
一夜旖旎就如同一场春梦，如同见到日光死去的蜉蝣，再也没有存活的机会。他们身体交合，他们的每一个吻，每一个拥抱都象征着诀别，不合时宜的忧伤满上艾伦的心口，再从他绿色的眼睛流泻。  
巴塞罗那的阳光照不到每一个角落，至少这一个。他的心脏似乎长上青苔，刻上年龄的印迹，慢慢腐化、侵蚀，他几乎要为男人眼里的深情动摇。  
他不能——他收住自己的心旌，在黎明的公寓里，提走了自己的行李。  
旅途中的一切，都如幻景，旅人不过是过客停留，却不能把美好景致样样打包带走。所能留下的最好的，也只剩下了虚无的记忆，变成一张永不褪色的相片。  
利威尔被行李箱的拉拽声吵醒，裸着上身从房间里走出来。他拥抱了他——并非萍水相逢、薄情寡义的拥抱，而是献上自己的全部、仍带着挽留希望的拥抱。  
这是他们的最后一个拥抱，时间距离他们的上一个并不远，短短的几天，却有种似水流年一晃而过的错觉。  
肢体交缠，如同一呼一吸般的短暂。  
浪漫、激情，终究不能成为生活的主旋律，它终将被琐碎替代，在往后的每一分每一秒，提醒你此刻的珍贵。  
飞机上的艾伦俯瞰着这座城市，它依然美丽如初。他把心的一块遗失在了这里，从此这里有了他的梦魇，有了他的心结。  
“Te amo.”  
轻易说出，却永生难忘。  
END

想看BE的姑娘就停在这里吧，HE继续往下拉~

艾伦带着毕业旅行后昏昏沉沉的思绪来到了自己该报道的公司。  
“第一天就迟到了，艾伦·耶格尔——”  
艾伦的上司坐在自己的办公室里，眉毛上挑，神情严肃，仿佛在巴塞罗那的深情都是一场做戏而已。  
艾伦目瞪口呆，想要努力压抑却怎么也收不住自己惊讶的表情。  
“算了……”男人合上写有艾伦资料的文件夹，上面的青年表情呆滞的大头照远远没有眼前这个鲜活的新晋职员来得有趣。  
“准备好了吗？新的工作。”还是先别太吓着他了，来日方长，总有机会来说一些自己想说的话。  
Te amo还是Je t'aime无所谓，只要身边的人，是他就好。


End file.
